To whom it belongs
by fedupwithfairytales
Summary: Zelena blackmails Regina into helping her find the last ingredient for the new curse. Taking advantage of this, Regina devises a plan to take her down. Meanwhile, Emma struggles with her feelings for Hook and her need to protect the people she loves.
1. Chapter 1

To whom it belongs

Captain Swan Short

Chapter 1

They were sitting by the fire in the forest, the stars barely shining overhead. Its heat radiated into the group's tense bodies; a sliver of warmth giving them some strength to get through the night. Mary Margaret and David sat opposite of Emma. David's right arm was wrapped around Snow's shoulder in an attempt to keep her and the baby warm. Despite their pleas she still had insisted on joining them to bring down the Wicked Witch. She insisted that as long as she had her bow, she and the baby would be safe.

It was only a few hours ago that Zelena came to see her younger sister. She had stormed into town hall with her troop of flying monkeys breaking everything in sight. She needed her to find the last ingredient for her curse. She would have done it herself had it not been spelled by Rumplestiltskin to prevent her from finding it. In a moment of clarity Rumple had given it to Belle to hide, not trusting himself while under Zelena's hold. Regina was the only one in town with power strong enough to locate the ingredient, the blood of the Yaoguai.

Regina had laughed then, louder than she had ever laughed. Why on earth would she help this witch? Regina had made it clear that nothing would make her help her but then Zelena told her of what awaits Henry if she refuses. Regina had turned pale as if all the life had been taken from her. Seeing this, the witch smirked.

"Now there's a good girl," she patronized before telling her what to do.

The Wicked Witch told Regina that she was only able to follow the magical trace of the ingredient to a cabin by the Toll Bridge where she had since made herself at home without anyone being the wiser. She called it her summer palace and by palace she actually meant palace and not some meagre fire hazard. She had made some changes to the cabin. Regina had told Emma that it had been expanded and then spelled to prevent anyone noticing this change in design. She had mumbled under her breath how big and loud was her thing and that the witch should really stop stealing her style.

After Zelena and her monkeys left, Regina came to her senses and told Emma that if they were to strike, they should do it now. Upon hearing of Regina's plan, Robin, who was seemingly everywhere she was all of a sudden, decided to accompany her. Much to everyone's surprise she agreed, claiming that a thief may just be what she needed to sneak around Zelena's residence to look for something to use against her.

Waiting there in the darkness of the woods, a few hours felt to Emma like days. It didn't help that Hook had been staring at her the whole time. Standing behind her now, he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. His eyes never once left her, following every movement she made.

Emma couldn't handle it anymore and suddenly stood up. Sure, she admitted, it was nice to have someone who wasn't a monkey pay attention to her but she couldn't deal with this now. She wasn't even sure she could ever deal with it. All she wanted was to save Henry and go back home to New York.

"I'm getting antsy waiting around," she told the group, grabbing a flashlight from beside the fire. She hoped no one would see the real reason she was leaving so suddenly. She stole a glance at Hook who had then straightened up and placed his hand to his sword. No doubt her sudden movement had put him on alert.

"I'm going to loop around once to make sure the coast is clear," she continued, looking towards her parents, "and then we can make our move."

David started to move to go with her when Hook interrupted taking a step towards Emma, "Let me go with you, Swan. You never know what dangers may await you out there in the dark."

"I'm a big girl, Hook," she said curtly, "I can handle myself and besides," she added, pointing to her gun, "I won't be alone." With that she walked away and into the shadows of the forest, still feeling his eyes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

To whom it belongs

Captain Swan Short

Chapter 2

Within seconds she heard him behind her. She sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Swan," he started, "I do believe you should not be walking alone out here given the circumstances."

She spun around on her heels to face him, frustration turning to anger.

"Listen Hook, I don't need you to protect me," she spat, "Stop following me around like a lovesick puppy, it's pathetic."

He stopped dead in his tracks. She could see the hurt on his face behind the glow of her flashlight. She instantly regretted her harsh words. She didn't mean to say it but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was only helping her because of his feelings for her.

"Swan," he said in a hushed voice, "I was not aware that that was how I appeared to you and the others. I would not want anyone to think of me other than what I am…a pirate."

His disgust with the word 'pirate' was clear. Since the moment he met Emma, he had been trying to be a better man, someone that she could see herself sharing her life with. It was true that he had been spending most of his time around the Saviour, but it wasn't always by choice. Their paths have kept crossing, as if the gods were confirming what Killian already knew: that they were True Love.

"Listen, Hook," Emma started gently, moving closer as she spoke, "I didn't mean it."

"No, love," he said cutting her off, "I believe you did mean it. No worries, I will get over it. Do not let my emotions get in your way. You need to save the town and more importantly, your son. I understand where you are coming from, yet you still seem to think I don't. I would trust you with my life, yet you don't trust me enough to give me a chance, to let me help you. You can't fight every battle alone, love.

I told you back in Neverland that I would win your heart, but you have to want me. I will never force you to do anything. When you realize that all these adventures, and your life in New York, are just distractions from your feelings from your life here, and dare I say it from me, then you will also learn that you can trust me. I will not hurt you. I am no monkey, and no Baelfire. You will always be first, you and Henry."

He paused to take a step nearer to her, her eyes never leaving his.

"Emma I've yet to meet someone as strong and determined as you. You are strong willed and bloody stubborn and hell, I'd be lying if I said you didn't once get on my nerves every now and then. You may as damn well be the most infuriating person I have met, but I do know one thing is certain."

At this point he was mere inches away from her. She felt his breath on her lips, the heat from his open chest. Once again he had read her like the open book he insisted she was. He was right, about New York, about her past. He was always right about everything and he often knew her when she herself did not. She felt herself believing his words and promises. She knew he would never lie to her but she had to hear him say it- have him prove it. She couldn't take the chance that she was wrong about him.

"And what are you so certain of?" she pushed him to continue, her voice barely a whisper.

"That I would die without you near. That I nearly did die during that year without you! And all this," his eyes stared into hers with an immense sincerity, "all of this was just confirming what I have already known since our little dalliance. Emma, I lo-"

She didn't want to hear his words anymore. His voice was too loud even though he was whispering. Actions speak louder than words and right now Emma wanted to feel his assurances. She grabbed him by the lapel and pulled him in. They kissed, but only gently. Emma wanted to remember the way he felt on her lips. This time, he wasn't surprised. Neither of them was unsure of what they were doing. It was as if everything since the moment they returned to Storybrooke had been leading to this. They both wanted it and it felt so good and so right. A catharsis of stress, pain and loss. Their worries were miles away.

They breathed each other in, feeling complete in each other's embrace. Emma felt her walls breaking down, but not enough to make her go any further. One touch was all she needed to know that his intentions were true and this was enough to make her stop. Hook too felt the difference in this kiss. When they had pulled apart it was like he was seeing the world for the first time. Everything around him was heightened. Since the showdown between Zelena and Regina he had felt incomplete and uneasy. Everything was wrong, but as of this moment it was all well again. Now there was another thing that he was certain of: that they had shared a real True Love's kiss. It was the only explanation for the change he had just undergone. If only Emma could understand.

Watching her walk away he called out to her, "I'll let you be alone now just as you wish, but I do hope that that was not a one-time thing."

She could hear the smirk through his voice as he repeated her words. She couldn't help but smile too, allowing herself to secretly hope so as well.


	3. Chapter 3

To whom it belongs

A Captain Swan Short

Chapter 3 

"Now are we all clear on the terms of agreement dear sister?"

"Crystal," Regina replied through clenched teeth. Zelena was really taking this whole sister thing too far. Without her heart, Regina found her even more intolerable, if that was even possible.

Zelena crossed the marble expanse of the floor to lay a hand on her precious flying monkey. Its fur soothed her, allowing her to maintain a shred of control. She wasn't a patient woman and the longer she spent explaining to Regina what she needed to find, the less time she had to fulfill her own agenda, starting with the curse.

"Repeat it to me."

Regina rolled her eyes. She was being treated like a child and she couldn't stand it. If it wasn't for Henry, she would never have been doing this. She felt used and dirty.

"I am to use my magic-"she began.

"Your _inferior_ magic," the witch corrected.

"-my _inferior_ magic," she grinded, "to locate the blood of the Yaoguai. I am not to interfere with anything else because if I do-"

She looked to Robin beside her. His eyes were soft and his mouth slightly turned. Having a son himself, he understood what was at stake and how extreme the consequences would be if they were found to be deceiving the Wicked Witch.

Regina took in a deep breath. "Because if I do then Henry will die and it will be neither quick nor merciful."

Zelena let out a wicked laugh, living up to her name. She approached Regina, her stride matching her powerful personality.

"Very well done little one," she said, brushing a strand of Regina's hair behind her. She raised her finger to Regina's chin and tapped on it with each of her following words.

"And you would do well not to forget it," she laughed once more and disappeared in a green cloud of smoke. She was off to have some fun with her new toy, Rumplestiltkin. She really could never get bored playing with his mind.

As soon as Zelena and her genetic abomination disappeared, Regina began to search for any tracks created by magic. This would prove difficult as the entire building in which they stood was recently made using a significant amount of magic.

"I don't know what she expects," she threw her hands up in the air. "It will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"May I remind you, your Majesty, that finding this blood is only a necessary step into defeating the Wicked Witch." Robin's voice filled the air and allowed Regina to think more clearly. "You need only to appear that you are finding it. You are not actually going to find it and hand it over are you?"

In truth, Regina had not thought about what she would do. If she didn't find the ingredient, then Henry's life would be in danger. If she did find it, then she would be forced to hand it over. Doing that would most likely condemn everyone in town to a torturous fate. She knew the witch could not be trusted but right now, in this moment, she only wanted to save her son. She told herself that whatever happens in the future would have to be dealt with then.

"Follow me," she commanded, avoiding Robin's question all together. She walked ahead and heard the sound of his crossbow being readjusted as he set out after her.

Walking through the corridors, Regina couldn't help but notice how similar Zelena's tastes were to her own. The décor reminded her of her office, the black and white far too contrasting yet very regal. The only difference here was that there were no red apples anywhere to be found.

"What exactly are we looking for again, your Majesty?"

Robin's voice shattered Regina's inner monologue. She was thankful for that because the more she got to know this witch the more she realised how alike they were. Realizing that would inevitably lead her to come to terms with her horrible past that Zelena was now seemingly repeating.

"Please," Regina began, "I told you to call me Regina."

"Yes but 'your Majesty' has a nicer ring to it, don't you think?" he said cheekily, his eyebrows moving upwards.

"Whatever suits your fancy," she replied, barely looking at him as she tried to stick to the plan. "If you must know, I'm trying to see where Zelena has traveled to the most. Hopefully she likes to over admire her _brilliant _work so that her path will be clear for me to follow."

"I see. Let's just hope there aren't any of those monkeys around when we find it."

She laughed. "Isn't that what _that_ is for?" She gestured to the crossbow in his hands.

"Well I do hope I don't have to use it. I wouldn't want to shoot Little John now would I?"

Before she could come up with something clever to say, a sudden wave of familiar magic hit her, causing her to stop suddenly. Robin, not prepared for this change of pace, bumped into her from the back. Regina felt herself slip on the smooth floor. This was going to hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

To whom it belongs

A Captain Swan Short

Chapter 4

As she was about to hit the floor she felt an arm underneath her. It was Robin's.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, voice tense. He looked around expecting to see signs of danger.

"There's um," Regina stammered. She was actually flustered. Imagine that, the Evil Queen, flustered! If Cora were still live she would surely be disappointed in her daughter.

"There's a strong presence of magic here. My guess is that it's coming from that room there."

She pointed to a chestnut brown door. Its rustic appearance stood apart from the other doors, making Regina uneasy. Why was it so obvious? Her eyes caught sight of a small engraving above the door knob. It looked like an anchor. She didn't peg the Wicked Witch to be much of a sea person. She thought she would much rather prefer flying brooms to rickety ships.

Robin looked to the door and then back to Regina. His eyes traced her face and settled briefly on her dark red lips. He caught himself and returned his gaze back to her eyes. He coughed.

"Well as much I enjoy having a beautiful woman in my arms, I think it best we keep moving. We don't know when the witch will be back."

Regina realized that she was still being held up by Robin. She quickly stood up and brushed her jacket off. She straightened herself and held her head up. Without another word she walked to the door and slowly opened it.

The inside was a very confusing sight. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she took in her surroundings. Everything was made of wood. On the walls hung pictures of the ocean and atop of the tables were compasses and maps.

"I would never have taken our witch to be much of a sailor." Robin stated, clearly as confused as Regina.

Regina smiled despite herself. She had thought the same thing. It was interesting how this True Love thing worked.

She walked around the room slowly. The air smelled like salt water. She recognized this enchantment. She had used it many times to soothe Henry as a baby. As she started to draw up a memory from his childhood, her eyes landed on a small chest peeking out from beneath the bed. She walked over to it, Robin right behind her. As she crouched down to retrieve the chest, Robin allowed himself to steal a glance of her back. The sweet moment was gone all too soon as Regina stood back up and placed the chest on the table.

The chest was locked but with no ordinary human contraption. It was locked with blood magic. Regina smirked. She was actually thankful to be Zelena's sister if it meant she could break some of the strongest spells. With a single touch the lid sprang open. What was inside it made her stomach churn.

She heard Robin inhale sharply.

"Is that a-"Robin started.

"Yes," she confirmed. She lifted the possession to eye level. The red light shone brightly in the darkness of the room.

"It's a heart."


	5. Chapter 5

To whom it belongs

Chapter 5

"A heart," Robin repeated. "But whose heart could it be?"

Regina quickly put the beating heart back into the chest. This was an unexpected turn of events. She knew for sure that it wasn't hers. Hers was safe and sound with Robin unless-

"Sorry about this," she pre-emptively apologized.

Before Robin could ask her why she was apologizing, Regina had thrust her hand into his chest. His crossbow fell to the floor. It pained her to hear his uncomfortable groans as she felt for his heart. She really hoped her suspicions were wrong.

When she touched something soft, she sighed in relief. Never had she been happier to touch a heart that was not her own. She pulled her hand out as gently as she good. This time it was Robin's turn to fall however, Regina was not able to support his weight and they both fell to the ground together.

"W-why-" he tried to speak but it was painful to breathe.

"Shhh," she tried to soothe him. "It will pass in a few moments. I had to make sure Zelena didn't get a hold of your heart. If she had _your_ heart then it would only be a matter of time before she found mine."

Robin's breathing had begun to return to back to normal. He looked at Regina, both frightened and awed at her bold decision.

"Well if it's not my heart," he began piecing it together. By now he had nearly regained his strength. "Then whose is it?"

Regina took another glance around the room. She stood up so suddenly that Robin jumped.

"This room," she gestured to her surroundings. "It obviously doesn't suit the Wicked Witch. Who do we know who has a boat fetish? It's so clear. How stupid could we be?"

"Regina," Robin had gotten to his feet, "do you mean to tell me that this heart and this room, all of it belongs to-"

"Hook."


	6. Chapter 6

To whom it belongs

Chapter 6

The door to the storm cellar swung open. For the first time in what felt like forever, Rumplestiltkin could finally see the stars. He hadn't been out of his cage for days and he was beginning to go mad—well more mad than usual. However, he knew this feeling would be short lived.

The Wicked Witch walked down the stairs and stood in front of the cage. Her monkey minion flew down behind her and perched atop a barrel. Zelena had Rumple's dagger in her hands. She enjoyed taunting him with it. It was a reminder that even those who have the most power are never necessarily the ones _in_ power.

"What do you want, _dearie_?" he spat the last word. With each passing day he hated his captor more and more.

"Oh pretty one, I'm just passing the time."

She slowly paced back and forth in front of the cage, twiddling the dagger against her finger.

"Well," she stopped walking and turned to face her prisoner, "it won't be long now before Regina finds the final ingredient for my curse. You know, the one you so kindly hid from me."

"All for good reason I assure you," Rumple grinned. "You are aware that she won't let you have it? She will destroy it, and you, the first chance she gets."

"Yes, but if she does that, then poor Henry will die," Zelena pouted, pretending that the idea saddened her.

"She'll find a way around that. She's clever that one," he looked up, mischief in his eyes, "More clever than you."

If there was anything Zelena hated more than losing, it was being told that she paled in comparison to Regina. All those years of trying to prove herself to Rumple, that she was strong enough to cast the curse. All that time after being rejected, thinking about what made her sister better than her. All of this was enough to make anyone green with envy and hungry for revenge.

"It's always about Regina isn't it?" she asked, her voice rising. "She's always going to be the special one isn't she? Well no matter. It doesn't matter whether she does what I ask. If she can't find what I'm looking for then there are other ways to get it. Now Belle on the other hand—"

Rumple reached his hands through the cage. He tried to reach her, to get his hands on her or his dagger but she was just out of reach.

"Tsk tsk Dark One," she brought the dagger towards him causing him to retreat back into the cage. "We shouldn't let our feelings get in our way. Love is weakness after all."

"And how would you know anything about that?"

She smiled softly. He thought his words would hurt her but she had gotten used to these jabs. The good-guy types were always so predictable, always going on about love and friendship. It was becoming a game for her, to see how many times they talked about these clichés.

Zelena let out a sigh. "Never the less Rumple, I did not come here to talk to you about your little librarian. I need you to use those psychic powers of yours. I'd like to see if the investment I made will pay off."

"Investment?"

"Oh," she scrunched her nose, "just a little matter of the heart."

Her pet screeched as she opened the cage door. He too was getting excited for what would unfold.

"Don't you think about refusing. As long as I have your dagger, resistance is futile." She pressed the blade against his face for good measure.

Rumple knew she was right so he pressed his palms against her temples.

"Visualize who or want you want to know about and I will try to show you what the future holds. Be warned, it will not tickle."

Zelena cried out.

_Killian Jones paced the floor of what appeared to be someone's room. It was filled with treasures known only to the Enchanted Forest. He stopped to admire a Lieutenant figurine. It reminded him of his time spent with his brother, Liam. After returning it to its home, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had shed his pirate clothes and eyeliner for a more formal attire. Dressed in golds and reds he was hardly recognizable._

_The door opened and Killian turned to face the princess he was awaiting._

"_Emma, you look beautiful."_

_Emma blushed. She was wearing a gown made of the finest silk her family could afford. She crossed the floor to stand face to face with her admirer._

"_You look quite handsome yourself, Killian."_

_Killian pulled her in close. She laughed._

"_I think we should break that dress in."_

_Before she could ask what he meant, he had picked her up and swung her around in the air. As they spun, her dress sparkled. She couldn't stop laughing._

_Killian put her down. "Now wasn't that fun?"_

_She playfully hit him on the arm before walking to the mirror to fix her hair. It had taken hours and she had to look her best for the ball._

"_You still look beautiful, love."_

_With his left hand Killian pushed back a loose strand of hair from her face and towards her back. His hook was gone. He kissed Emma's neck lightly, causing her to shiver. She spun around and smiled. Grabbing that same hand, Emma pulled him towards the door._

"_Come on, we don't want to be late."_


	7. Chapter 7

To whom it belongs

Chapter 7

"Hook!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, panic in her voice. "What's wrong? Where's Emma?"

She stood up and ran over to him, David following after her. Surely if Hook had left Emma's side then there must have been some sort of danger.

"Don't worry, love," Hook said calmly. "I just wanted to give Emma some space to breathe. These last few days have been tough on her. On all of you for that matter."

Charming and Snow stared at him as he reached into his pocket. They could sense there was more to the story. Whenever they saw Hook without Emma, his eyes were so sad. Now they were wide and his face was smug. Charming eyed Hook suspiciously.

"Rum?" Hook said, inclining the flask towards them. "Well perhaps none for the mother to be but maybe the prince would care for something to calm the nerves?"

"How do you always have rum?" David asked, taking the flask in his hands. He took a sip and felt the warm liquid travel down his throat.

"Never go anywhere without rum, Prince. That's pirate rule number one."

A twig cracked.

"Talking about rum again, Hook? With the way you look at that drink, people are sure to talk."

Hook turned around to see Emma returning from her patrol. He was happy to see that her spirits had risen. He allowed himself to believe that he was the reason for it.

"Let people talk. _Rum _is one of the best things to have been made. I don't know what I would do without it. I would surely be lost."

He raised an eyebrow. They both knew he wasn't talking about alcohol.

Emma approached the dying fire. She sat down next to it, trying to warm up before the flames were gone forever.

"Well the coast is clear," Emma said to the group. "If the Wicked Witch knows we're here then she's not doing anything about it."

"Which wouldn't bode well for us." David noted. "Should we make our move now?"

"Regina said that Robin would shoot a flaming arrow when it was time to move in. I thought for sure that by the time I came back there would have been some sign of them. Have you seen anything?"

Mary Margaret looked in the direction of the cabin and shook her head. That wasn't good. After hours of waiting for a sign and getting none, it could only mean something had happened to Regina and Robin.

The group went silent. The seconds passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. They all were thinking the same thing. Could something have really happened to them? It was a dangerous idea after all. Regina wasn't even sure what she was looking for. When she had come to Emma with the idea, she knew it was flawed but they had no other plans. They had to do something.

Emma wondered if she would regret going along with it. Hook was right. She just wanted to get all this over with. She didn't want to have to worry about fairy tales, villains and being the Saviour. All Emma wanted was her old life back—the one she was given by Regina. At least Henry would be happy and that would be enough for her. Or would it?

She glanced over at Hook or Killian rather. His moniker didn't seem to suit him anymore. He was no longer the pirate he used to be and she knew that. However, admitting that he was a better man would only lead to her admitting that he was someone she could be with. Killian knew he was all these things. He would be there for her always even if she decided to return to New York.

He shifted his weight to his other foot. He was surprised at himself for thinking about going with Emma if she chose to return to the city. He would miss the sea, that much was certain, but he would miss her more.

"Emma, look!" Mary Margaret's voice broke through the silence. She was pointing towards the cabin.

A single flaming arrow cut across the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

To whom it belongs

Chapter 8

"Why would the Wicked Witch need Hook's heart?" Robin asked Regina. "Isn't yours needed for the spell?"

"Maybe she found a way around that or maybe—" she paused and looked around once more. "She's been using him as her little spy. Who knows how long he's been under her control. By the looks of this room, I'd say awhile."

Robin frowned. "So you mean to tell me that his place at the inn is just a cover? That he pretends to sleep there when in reality he returns here each night?"

"No doubt to report back to that _witch_."

Regina's heart raced. If Hook had been under her spell this whole time, who knows what information could have been given to Zelena.

"Have you spent much time with our pirate friend?"

Robin shook his head in disagreement. "Hardly any at all. Why? Do you think Zelena is trying to use him to find your heart?"

"Either that or she's planning to take us all out from within."

They looked at each other, realization dawning on their faces. In that moment they knew that their plan was doomed to fail since the beginning. If Hook had been Zelena's spy then there was no doubt that she already knew what they were planning.

"Grab your bow and let's get out of here." Regina commanded. "We need to warn the others."

Robin put up no fight as he followed her out the room. Regina made sure to take Hook's heart with her. Racing through the hall, their footsteps echoed through the corridors.

Regina knew that the arrow was meant to tell the others that their plan was to continue but given the circumstances, she needed a way to warn them. Since cell service out here was practically non-existent the flaming arrow would have to do. She decided that by meeting the others half way she would be able to return Hook's heart as quickly as possible.

They turned a corner, the front door in sight. Regina realized that she hadn't procured the ingredient. If Zelena wasn't lying about its existence then that meant that Henry was in danger. As soon as they got out of this mess, she would be sure to send him somewhere safe with Emma. She would protect him.

Robin drew an arrow from behind him and pointed it towards Regina.

"Care to help me out?"

Regina shook her head, clearing her mind. She turned her hand upwards and a fire burst from it, lighting the tip of the arrow. She opened the door for Robin and watched as the arrow flew across the sky towards the others.

Their bodies tensed, ready to run, when the air shifted around them.

"Leaving so soon?" the familiar voice questioned.

They turned around and faced the Wicked Witch. It was too late for them to escape now. Their only hope was that Emma and the others would get here soon and then maybe they would stand a chance.

Using her magic, Zelena pulled Regina and Robin inside, closing the door behind them with a loud _thud_. Zelena's eyes fell to the chest in Regina's hands. She clucked her tongue and shook her head in mock disapproval.

"Can't keep your hands off your big sister's things can you?"

The chest was ripped out of Regina's grasp and into Zelena's green hands.

"That's quite alright. I was only going to go and get it myself but now you've both saved me all that trouble."

Zelena retrieved the heart from inside and placed the chest on a small table beside her. She gripped it tightly and whispered into it. Regina strained herself to hear it but she couldn't. She must be summoning Hook. Regina couldn't help but wonder why she would call Hook and not Rumplestiltskin to do her bidding.

After the vision that Rumple had showed her, Zelena knew the perfect way to instill chaos. Clearly the pirate had feelings for the Saviour. Everyone seemed to trust him too. The thought of that made her smile. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the Charming's faces when Hook slid his sword into their daughters gut. Without the Saviour, the town would be distraught, making them much more vulnerable. Yet, there was still one more thing.

She looked to Regina and tilted her head. She was standing very close to the man they called Robin Hood. Hook had told her that he saw them together increasingly over the past few days. Perhaps the solution to her problem lied with this common thief.

She turned her head as the doors swung open and Hook appeared, followed closely by the others. Zelena smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long now.


	9. Chapter 9

To whom it belongs

Chapter 9

At first Emma was confused as to why Regina would send for them given the circumstances. She let herself believe for a moment that Regina was working for Zelena, but then her eyes landed on the glowing heart in the Wicked Witch's hand.

"Regina, is that—"she looked to Regina, praying that the witch hadn't gotten a hold of her heart.

"That's not mine," she replied as she looked beside Emma, "it's his."

Hook was just as surprised as the rest of them. He had no recollection of having his heart taken from him. In fact, now that he thought about it, many hours had been missing from his memory. Looking at the heart in Zelena's hand, he understood why he had been feeling so off lately. He wasn't himself.

Emma pulled out her gun and pointed it towards Zelena.

"Give us back his heart," she demanded. "I will have no problem shooting a bullet right through that ugly heart of yours."

With a flick of the wrist Zelena disarmed Emma, throwing the gun across the room. Zelena's faced showed her disappointment. She really had higher expectations for the Saviour and her supposed abilities.

"A gun? Really? I thought you would have learned by now that inventions of this world are no match for the powers of my own."

Realizing the true danger of the situation David called to his wife.

"Snow, get out of here!"

He knew they should have sent her away sooner.

"Don't worry, Prince," Zelena said walking over to Snow, "I won't touch a hair on her head. I have big plans for your little girl."

"Plans?" David asked at the same moment Snow asked 'Girl?'

"Oh, was it going to be a surprise? Oops."

She placed a hand on Snow's belly only to have it be violently slapped away.

"Don't touch me." Snow seethed.

"Someone's a little sensitive. Shouldn't be long now."

During this little moment, Robin had taken the opportunity to sneak behind the Wicked Witch. Now that she was distracted, he thought it best to make a move. He loaded his crossbow and aimed it at her back, directly behind the heart. He took the shot.

Zelena stopped it in mid-air and laughed.

"Weren't you paying attention when I discarded Miss Swan's weapon? Men, they never learn do they?"

Another wave of her hand and the arrow flew straight towards Robin, landing squarely into his shoulder. He dropped his weapon and yelled out in pain. Regina also yelled out as if she was shot too.

Zelena pursed her lips, upset that she didn't quite hit the target.

"I never really was a good shot," she pouted.

Turning to Regina she said, "You should probably tend to that. Wouldn't want your boyfriend to die. And so ironically too."

Instead of walking to Robin, Regina walked up to Zelena. Her eyes were crazed and wild. She was like an animal ready to attack its prey.

"Now listen here you despicable _witch_. I don't like you. I don't care about your horrible past or your mommy issues. You won't succeed. No matter how hard you try, wicked never wins."

Zelena's laugh filled the room. "We'll see about that." She snapped her fingers.

"Hook! Be a dear and take care of my sister for me."

Hook didn't move. All eyes were on him, expecting him to follow Zelena's command, yet there he stood resolute. A smug looked crossed his face as he made eye contact with Zelena, her eyes widened in anger.

"I said KILL HER!" she yelled, digging her nails into his heart.

The pain was intolerable, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was worse than when his hand was cut off by the crocodile.

Having no other choice, Hook reluctantly drew his sword and stalked towards the Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Final chapter guys. It's been a great run. Who knows, maybe I'll have another dream to fuel the fire, but for now we shall part ways._

* * *

To whom it belongs

Chapter 10

"Hook, you have to fight it!" Emma's voice called out to him, but he ignored it. His target was within reach.

As he pulled the sword back, ready to strike, Regina threw up a wall of fire, causing him to retreat. However, it was quickly extinguished by Zelena, who was determined to have nothing get in the pirate's way.

Hook pulled back once more to attack but this time it was David who got in the way. Having retrieved another sword, David was prepared for battle. His and Hook's swords met in the air, both being pushed towards the other with equal force.

"Hook, listen to me," David tried to reason. "This isn't you. You've got to fight it."

Hook groaned as David used his other arm to push down on his sword. Killian's one arm was starting to give way. He looked up at the swords and then back at David.

"Sorry 'bout this, mate," he whispered as he gave his sword a final thrust upwards allowing David to be momentarily vulnerable. Hook kicked him hard in the chest causing David and his sword to fall to the floor.

Snow rushed over to help her husband up. Hook paid them no attention as he searched for his target. His eyes found Regina who had moved across the room to Robin, helping him sit up against the wall by the corridor and away from any immediate danger.

As he approached her, he kicked David's sword out of his reach. Zelena watched everything, feeding off of the chaos.

Seeing Hook making his way over to her, Regina reached up to spell him to the spot, hoping that it would be enough to stop him. She never got the chance to cast it as the Wicked Witch's voice made her pause.

"On second thought, Hook, would you be a dear and turn your attention towards our darling Emma? I've never been one for the colour red, but I'd love to see her blood paint the walls."

Emma froze, her heart beating far too quickly. She looked to where her gun had fallen, wondering if she could make it there before he got to her. _Then what, s_he asked herself. The question echoed in her mind. Could she really bring herself to shooting Hook?

_Hook_. How soon she reverted back to his pirate name. She remembered everything he said to her in the forest just a short while ago. He wouldn't harm her. Would he?

Meanwhile, Hook had not made his move. Once again, he had hesitated. Zelena was becoming more and more furious with his disobedience. She looked at him, eyes wide, and body tense. Hook returned her gaze and then moved it towards Emma who stood a few paces behind her.

He started walking towards them, making Zelena smile in relief. That very smile soon turned wicked. She couldn't wait to see the bloodshed.

Hook slowed down as he passed her and with a quick, sudden movement he twisted his body and sliced the witch's face with his hook. If she wanted bloodshed, then she would get it.

The witch screamed in pain and anger, dropping Hook's heart to the floor. Not wasting a single moment, Killian twisted the opposite way to deliver a fatal strike with his sword. _This was it, _he thought. He would finally be able to put an end to all this misery.

Unfortunately, he was wrong to get his hopes up for with one movement, Zelena had shattered his sword. The sharp pieces cut into his face and chest. Killian stumbled, falling to his knees.

"You insolent _boy_!" Zelena yelled, blood dripping down to her chin.

She kicked Hook to the ground. The pieces of the sword were pushed deeper into his body eliciting another groan from him.

"How dare you defy _me_?" her voice was becoming hysterical. "I have your heart. It and you belong to me."

"No," Hook replied, "it doesn't."

He reached for the dagger on his belt, but wasn't quick enough. Zelena shattered that weapon too. She threw Hook against a wall and prepared to finish him. She was unaware that Regina had moved towards Emma. Together they began to cast a spell that would be strong enough to freeze the witch and buy them enough time to run the Prince's sword through her chest.

Sensing the magic building in the air, Zelena turned to the casters. For once she didn't know what to do. She couldn't think clearly with all the rage boiling inside her.

"This isn't over," she promised them. "I'll get you. I'll get _all_ of you!"

She disappeared into another cloud of green smoke. She would make due on her promise and everyone knew it.

Emma ran to where Hook lay. She knelt down next to him, wanting to help him but unsure how. His breathing was laboured and shallow. They had to get him to the hospital. They had to get everyone to the hospital, but first—

She looked behind her, searching for Killian's heart. Regina bent down to pick it up, sensing its struggle for life in her hands. She knelt beside Emma and was about to put back the heart when Emma reached out her hand to stop her.

"Let me."

The Queen obliged and gave her the heart.

"Now be gentle with it," she warned Emma, "and _don't_ put it upside down."

Emma nodded, tears filling her eyes. She would not let Killian die. He promised her that he would be there for her and he never went back on his word. When she pushed the heart back into his chest, he gasped and then coughed, the sudden movement pushing the metal deeper.

"Killian," Emma whispered, "it'll be okay. Just keep your eyes open for a little while longer. Don't leave me."

"As you wish."

Emma smiled and turned to the others, a question burning on her mind.

"Why couldn't the witch control him?"

Snow looked at her and repeated Hook's words.

"He said it didn't belong to her."

Killian smiled. It was true. The heart was not the witch's to hold. He knew it the moment he realized she could not control him. All of this was just a show and Killian had played his part. None of his actions here were because of the Wicked Witch. He had only wanted her to believe she had control. He smiled, satisfied with himself. His smile quickly disappeared as the small gesture only caused him more pain.

Emma didn't understand what Killian and her mother were saying, or perhaps she didn't want to. She looked back at the man beside her, his body battered and bloody. Looking into his eyes, she realized that she was no longer interested in his actions. They had already spoken multitudes. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her and the ones she cared about most. Actions were not enough for it was his words that she wanted to hear. She was ready for the confirmation of what she already knew.

"Killian, what you're saying is that she couldn't use your heart because—"

"Aye, love," he interrupted her, grabbing her hand gently. "I meant what I said. My heart never belonged to her, nor will it ever belong to anyone else. It forever belongs to _you_."


End file.
